Episodios y seriales de Doctor Who
Seguimiento de una lista de episodios desde las serie de Doctor Who original (1963-1989) al nuevo (2005-Presente), más la película de televisión de 1996, según la guía de episodios de la BBC. Esto no incluye series spin-off como Torchwood o The Sarah Jane Adventures que también están dentro del Whoniverso. Contenidos Primer Doctor Esta encarnación del Doctor fue interpretada por William Hartnell. Temporada 1 Temporada 2 Temporada 3 Temporada 4 Segundo Doctor Esta encarnación del Doctor fue interpretada por Patrick Troughton. Temporada 4 (continuación) Temporada 5 Temporada 6 Tercer Doctor Esta encarnación del Doctor fue interpretada por Jon Pertwee. Temporada 7 Temporada 8 Temporada 9 Temporada 10 Temporada 11 Cuarto Doctor Esta encarnación del Doctor fue interpretada por Tom Baker. Temporada 12 Temporada 13 Temporada 14 Temporada 15 Temporada 16 Temporada 17 Temporada 18 Quinto Doctor Esta encarnación del Doctor fue interpretada por Peter Davison. Temporada 19 Temporada 20 Temporada 21 Sexto Doctor Esta encarnación del Doctor fue interpretada por Colin Baker. Temporada 21 (continuación) Temporada 22 Temporada 23 Episodios resumen de 25 minutos. Séptimo Doctor Esta encarnación del Doctor fue interpretada por Sylvester McCoy. Temporada 24 Temporada 25 Temporada 26 Octavo Doctor Esta encarnación del Doctor fue interpretada por Paul McGann. Película de televisión Noveno Doctor Esta encarnación del Doctor fue interpretada por Christopher Eccleston. Serie 1 Nota: Comenzando con esta temporada, el formato serial multiepisodio se abandonó a favor de una mezcla de historias de un único episodio y de dos (y más tarde tres) partes, en un arco histórico. El episodio standard tiene una duración de 45 minutos, con algunos programas más largos. Por razones promocionales, la BBC elige empezar numerando las temporadas de nuevo, aunque una fuente no oficial continúa desde la temporada 26 de 1989. Décimo Doctor Esta encarnación del Doctor fue interpretada por David Tennant. Al comienzo de la era de Tennant, los productores empezaron a variar los formatos de los episodios, añadiendo algunos miniepisodios (normalmente producidos para la caridad o episodios especiales de Navidad (ambos se consideran generalmente separados de la temporada que sigue). Algunos episodios exceden los 45 minutos stándares, incluyendo los especiales de Navidad y varios episodios de la temporada normal. Serie 2 Serie 3 Serie 4 Undécimo Doctor Esta encarnación del Doctor fue interpretada por Matt Smith. Serie 5 Serie 6 Nota: La Serie 6 tuvo un descanso entre los episodios 7 y 8. Serie 7 Miniepisodios Hay episodios que son normalmente de menos de 10 minutos de duración y narran una historia corta. Todos ellos forman parte de la serie revivida y se pueden situar fácilmente dentro de la continuidad de la serie. *2005: Especial Children in Need *2007: Time Crash *2008: La música de las esferas *2010: Mientras tanto en la TARDIS *2011: Space / Time *2011: The Death is the Only Answer *2011: Night and the Doctor *2012: Good as Gold *2012: Pond Life *2012: The Great Detective Otros Episodio piloto *''An Unearthly Child'' (no emitido) Miniepisodio de 1985 Jim'll fix it *''A Fix with Sontarans '' Miniepisodio de 1990 Search out science *''Search Out Space '' Especiales Children in need *1993: Dimensions in Time Especiales Comic Relief *1999: The Curse of Fatal Death Serials animados *2007: The Infinite Quest *2009:'' Dreamland'' Categoría:Listas de la realidad Categoría:Historias de televisión Categoría:Historias de Doctor Who